City Of Water
by emmasoccer15
Summary: Clary and Jace are happily married. Clary is expecting and Jace is the highest ranked Shadowhunter that has ever lived. Everything is perfect. Except for the horrifying visions Clary has every time she goes to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of the other series my crazy mind may use.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Clary , are you ok?"

Jace asks me as he shakes me awake from the piercing pain in my head, caused by the horrific images I've been seeing since the last time we saw Jonathan.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh Jace! I'm so excited to relax on the beach, swim in the water and finish off every night with you!" I squeal ask I jump up in down in my seat, getting ready to take off to a secret island Jace purchased for our honeymoon. He laughs at me, the gold in his eyes flashing brilliantly with joy. As the plane takes off, Jace grabs my hand and whispers " Especially the night stuff," winking as I hit his arm playfully. Once we're in the air, I turn to him. "This week, while we're on the island, do you want, ur, to try for, you know, a mini you or me?" He starts to choke on his chardonnay. "Of course Clary! The sooner the better!" I smile and hug him. I turn and look out the window, trying to guess where we are, when I feel a small tap on my shoulder. I about jump straight out of my seat. "JONATHAN?!" I scream. "Hello darling," he says, flashing his bone white teeth at me. "I can't wait to see where we're going, can you?" I start shaking, screaming for Jace to help me, to protect me from him. "What Clary? I don't see Jonathan anywhere! Just a little boy trying to hit on you and rambling on about how he wonders where we're going, since his mom didn't tell him a thing. Are you sure you're ok?" He asks, looking at me, his eyes full of concern. "Yeah, I must have just been hallucinating, lack of oxygen to the brain." I say shakily. Jace gives me a skeptical look for a while, the gives in. "Ok," he says. " How 'bout I give you a sleep rune that will last until we get there." He says, grabbing my arm. 2 minutes later, I'm out. 7 hours later, I wake up to Jace shaking me, telling me we're almost there. I notice that we are no longer in the plane, but in a huge yacht. "This baby's gonna get us to our island," he says, pointing to an island not too far in the horizon. "Plus, we've got the best captain in the world, Sir Jon Natha. And in that exact moment, out walks Jonathan, fresh blood splattered over his gold suit and matted in his white hair. "The captain put up quite a fight!" He exclaimed, laughing as the color drained from Jace and I's faces. "Good choice on the werewolf, Little Brother, but next time, try and find one with a little more sass, like a werewolf version of Clary." He sneers, taking out a sword and almost cutting off Jace's hand as he reached for his sword. "I thought you were dead!" I shout, stepping closer to Jace, wanting only in this moment to be in his arms. " Funny, my dear, how that always seems," he says, quickly taking a large step, making him only about 3 yards away. " Now, here's how this is going to work," he says, stepping another yard closer. "Clary will form a portal, allowing her and I to go far away so that we can enter my new hidden apartment. There we will be married, soon after making a family of our own." He says as turn green at the thought. "Never." Says Jace. In that moment, Jonathan pulls out a knife, throwing it at Jace, then disappearing. The knife spins in midair, ten plants it's self into the right side of Jace's chest. I scream, quickly running to his side. He starts gasping, gushing blood everywhere. I quickly take the knife out, when I get a new rune. It's like 2 swirls linked together. I quickly pull out my stele and draw the rune on above his heart, exactly where the rune was placed in my mind. Everything goes black._

**I really hope you liked it! Its my first story, so I would love feedback or suggestions! Thanks!**

**~ Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer(last one I'm doing): I do not own TMI or any other series my crazy mind decides to use**

**Oh my gosh! You guys! You make me so happy! I already have followers and likers! Thanks! Ok I know this isn't very original, but I am going to say which songs/albums/artists I'm listening to as I work.**

**Today I'm Listening to: the X&Y album By: Coldplay**

"Seriously Clary, we need to figure this out, and fast." Jace says, his golden eyes burning worry and anger into my soul. "I know! It's not like you haven't said that a million times!" I say, angry that he has lost all his sympathy, and now only cares about getting his stupid 14 hrs. of sleep. "Now don't yell at me! I'm worried about you!" he says, and I roll my eyes. " Pleeeaaaaseeee, give me a break! All you care about is getting your beaut-" I'm cut off by my the feeling of nausea. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom. "Clary, what's wrong?!" Jace says, right on my heels. I quickly let the contents of my stomach spill out into the toilet. Jace quickly grabs my hair out of my face, making a clear path for the rest of my dinner. After I finish, he picks me up bridal style, lays me in bed, tucks me in, and tells me to rest. I quickly grab my phone out of the night stand and text Isabelle. She probably won't answer, since she's on her honeymoon with Simon.

Izzy: What's up?"

Clary: Threw up. Jace is panicking. Can you have Magnus bring a pregnancy test over?

Izzy: Oooo! I'm gonna be an auntie!

Clary: Maybe ;) Please do that for me

Izzy: Kk

I put my phone back into my nightstand, lock it, and curl up in the blankets. I fall asleep instantly, immediately seeing the visions.

This time its a red horse, galloping through a beautiful green meadow, dotted with violets and daisies. The horse has beautiful green eyes, and is looking for her family. In the distance, she sees her family, her golden mate shining in the sun, beside him, a blur. She starts galloping towards them, when all of a sudden, Jonathan appears, standing next the horse's family. He pulls out a seraph blade, then with a swift movement, slices off his head.

I wake up, covered in sweat. I hear a chuckle from the corner, and see Magnus. "Clary, darling! You must have been having some pretty awful dreams! So I hear you may be preggers! Congrats!" "Shhhhh!" I say. "Jace has no idea. He thinks I have the flu and that I'm up here resting." "Let's get you tested then!" Magnus says, excited sparks flowing from his fingertips. He reaches in his pocket, pulling out a small, white stick. He hands it to me, and I start towards the bathroom. I lock the door behind me, take a deep breath, and get to work.

I walk out of the bathroom, tingling with excitement. I'm having a baby! I'm so excited! I look Magnus, give him a nod, and he starts jumping up and down, clapping. "Oh Clary! This is so exciting! Congrats! I have to go home and tell Alec!" He says, giving me a huge hug. He quickly flashes me a smile and snaps his fingers, disappearing. I quickly run down the hall, nearly tripping over Church. I turn the corner, and run straight into Jace, who catches me, a puzzled look on his face. " Jace, I'm pregnant!" I shout, forgetting about the other family in the house. Two tired heads poke out of Maryse and Robert's room. They smile and walk out into the hall. Meanwhile Jace is looking at me, awestruck. "Re-Really?" He asks. I smile and nod. He grabs me around the waist, lifts me up, and kisses me, whispering " I love you" between kisses. Robert and Maryse congratulating us and giving us hugs. Mid-hug, we hear the large double doors slam, followed by heavy footsteps.

**Haha sorry guys, I had to. I'm starting winter break soon, so I'll try to post more chapters over the break. Clary's pregnant! Please review this, telling me what you thought, what you want to gender/genders to be, how many kids, and maybe even what you thought of my music choice. See you tomorrow(maybe)!**

**~ Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey J Ok I know this is late, but I've had a CRAZY day. I'm at a varsity basketball game right now, writing this on my phone. That's how much I love you guys J **

**Music: Weezer (when I got home at 11 to finish this)**

Jace herds us all into Maryse and Robert's room, telling us to be silent. He pulls out a seraph blade and starts to walk down the hall, towards the front door. Robert locks the door, and we go and sit on the bed. I always have, always will have faith in Jace to protect himself and stay safe, but thinking of him, running into the unknown, made me worry, causing me to cry. What's wrong with me? Why am I so emotional? Maryse comes to my side, rubbing my back and telling me that everything was going to be fine, and that Jace could protect himself. Meanwhile, Robert was standing awkwardly in the corner, not knowing what to do. I look up just in time to see Maryse mouth the word "hormones" to Robert. Ugh. Stupid hormones.

Suddenly we hear a blood curling scream, followed by thousands of cuss words. Recognizing the voice, I quickly unlock the door and run down the hall before Maryse or Robert could stop me. As I round the corner, I stop at the top of the stairs, and sure enough, there they were. Isabelle was screaming any cuss word in any language she could at Jace, and whenever he would try to defend himself, she would just get louder. Simon was standing against the wall, dozens of Coach luggage bags in his arms and by his feet, chuckling at the Lightwood siblings. "SI!" I screamed, running down the stairs into his now open arms. "Well look who's already having her hormones! Congrats Fray!" he said, pulling me closer. Isabelle joins in the hug, laughing. We then start making our way towards the kitchen, where Jace started making breakfast, and Isabelle told us about all the PG-13 parts of the honeymoon. And I mean EVERYTHING. What she wore, what beautiful creatures they saw when they went scuba diving, how long it took her to bedazzle her scuba gear, etc. Then Jace made the "mistake" of bringing up baby supplies. THEN the babbling began. She started talking about how the baby would be her little Barbie, and how we had to go maternity clothes shopping, ASAP. She was so excited that she called Magnus and told him to meet them at the mall in an hour.

She then dragged me up the stairs, making me shower, blow-dry my hair, and sit while she dressed me and did my makeup. She then called a cab, letting me give Jace a quick kiss and enough time to convince him not to go Shadowhunting. We met Magnus in front of the maternity store, where they spent $1,000 on maternity clothes for me, shrugging and saying that knowing Jace, I would be having quite a few children. After 3 hours in the first 2 out of 10 maternity stores, we stopped at the food court so I could satisfy my angry stomach and rest my aching feet. Halfway through the meal, I look up over my Chinese to see Magnus, sitting stiff as a statue, staring at his phone, pale white. He turns to my direction, looking me in the eyes. "That was a text from Simon. There's been an accident."

**Haha sorry guys, I know it's shorter, but it's really late. How'd you like the ending? ;) Please review saying what you think so far, who you think the accident involves, AND especially how many and of what gender(s) you want the baby (babies) to be! I'll try to post 2 chapters tomorrow!**

**~Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've gotten so many nice reviews! It's unbelievable how nice and welcoming you guys have been! Ok, so I read through the chapters, and I realized that I never stated where they all live. Clary and Jace live in the Institute, along with Simon and Isabelle and Maryse and Robert. Alec and Magnus live in Magnus's apartment. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review and let me know!**

**Music: Louder Than Bombs album By: The Smiths**

"Is it Jace?" I say, starting to hyper-ventilate. "No," Magnus says, looking at me with scared eyes. "But he'll definitely be effected by it. We all will." "MAGNUS, JUST TELL US WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Isabelle yelled, starting to lose her patients. Wait, what patients? "He got a report, saying there were 5 or so demons in Central Park, so, knowing Jace was probably too busy celebrating their baby, and, not knowing Isabelle was home, he decided to go finish them himself. It turns out, there were 50 demons, who took him, they took him some where far away. No one, not even Jace, knows where he is." "WHO MAGNUS!" Izzy and I scream at the same time, getting paler as we see the look of loss in Magnus's eyes. "It's... Alec."

Isabelle looks as if she might pass out, turning paler than Simon could ever be. "So why don't you track him?" I ask. It was the wrong thing to ask. "DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED THAT, YOU STUPID GIRL! I DON'T HAVE ANY POWER LEFT FROM PORTALING ALL YOUR STUPID MATERNITY STUFF TO YOUR ROOM!" Magnus screams at me, a look of hatred on his face. The stress and Magnus's yelling was too much. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Magnus realized he'd said the wrong thing also. I burst into tears, running out of the mall and down the street. "I hate myself, I hate how stupid I am! I wish I could just think sometimes, before I say things! I-" that thought was never finished, because, since all of my crying, I didn't see where I was going. In that moment, I ran headlong into the street, getting hit by a car. Everything went black.

Suddenly I had another vision. I was giving birth, in a mundy hospital. I watched as my first ever baby came out, crying. Congratulations on your baby- but he never finished. His throat was sliced from behind, and, as he fell to the ground, it was revealed that Jonathan was the one who slit his throat. Jonathan picked up my crying baby, kicking the dead doctor aside. "Look honey!" he said, his black eyes gleaming. "We finally have a baby we can raise together!" I shook my head, glaring at him. "No?" he said, pulling out a knife. "Shame." he stated under his breath as he sliced my crying baby's throat, silencing it forever.

**What'd you guys think? Please review! New chapter at 4 reviews!**

**~Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha like my cliff-hanger? You all probably hate me right now huh? But you just can't resist this! ;) Just kidding but seriously! I'm really sorry for that bomb, I was just feeling particularly mean today. Probably from my stupid brother getting me in trouble. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Music: X&Y album By: Coldplay(I bought this today, was just listening to it on YouTube before)**

"Clary?! What the heck happened to her?!" I hear Jace shout as soon as he sees me, lying in the infirmary after Magnus created a portal and carried me through. I feel Jace's hands on my chest, neck and face. "Sh-She do-doesn't ha-have a pu-pulse!" I hear him say, surprisingly through sobs. I feel his hot tears fall on my face. All I wanted to do was reach up and wipe the tears away from his beautiful eyes. "I know. I can't figure out why, since I still feel her presence. We will explain later but we really have to try and get her heart working" says Magnus. I hear a sound similar to popping popcorn, and suddenly feel heat in 10 spots all over my chest. My body twitches, then falls flat again. I know I'm still alive, but can't figure out why my heart isn't beating. I feel Jace's hand squeeze mine, hoping for me to squeeze back, yet, as hard as I tried, I couldn't make myself squeeze back. I feel the heat once, twice, twenty more times before it stops.

"Why'd you stop?!" Jace yelled, sounding clearly panicked. "Because," Magnus says, and I can hear him trying to control his emotions. "Because, I can't feel her presence any longer." He says breaking down. " Oh Jace, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" He cries. "No. She's not dead. She can't be dead." Jace says, putting his hands on my face and laying his face on my chest. "Clary, I know you're in there, please come back to me!" He cries, angry tears pouring onto my face. "Wha-What about th-the ba-baby?" Isabelle asks, crying loud sobs. "I can't sense them either." Magnus says quietly, attempting, yet again, to control his emotions. "THEM?!" Jace roars, pulling his head from my chest. "YOU MEAN YOU CAUSED THE DEATH OF MORE THAN TWO OF MY LOVED ONES?!" He cries, getting angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by. "Yes." Magnus said in a near whisper. "There were 3 babies in her stomach." He breaks down again. Jace starts to sob, breaking my heart. He lays his head on my stomach, whispering "Daddy loves you" to three different points on my stomach. My poor babies. My poor, dead, babies. Wait, they can't be dead, because I can still feel movement inside my stomach. Yes! A small, yet strong kick! Wait, how are they already kicking? They're only 3 weeks old! It must be Jace and I's angel blood! They must only take 9 weeks of pregnancy instead of 9 months! Then why, if all 4 of us are still alive, do Magnus and the rest of the family think we're dead?

**I know it was short, I'll write more soon. That whole 4 reviews thing was an accident. It was meant for something else. See ya in a little bit! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I noticed that not many of you saw that I posted a fifth chapter at like midnight last night. My bad timing wise, just please read that first.**

**Music: I've already done this album twice, but it's super inspiring, so I'm also going to do my top 5 songs from the album**

**X&Y album By: Coldplay**

**1.) Fix You**

**2.) Speed Of Sound**

**3.) Talk**

**4.) Swallowed in a Sea**

**5.) 'Til Kingdom Come**

"I called for the coffin you want Jace." Magnus says, returning to the room. "Good. That coffin will stay in our room, so I can see my love everyday." Jace says, his words muffled in my hair. He's keeping me in a glass coffin in our bedroom. The only people who can open it are himself, Magnus(so he can keep my body from decaying), and myself. I heard him tell Magnus this. I think he believes that this is a practical joke, that one day I'll just wake up, push open the coffin, and give him a big hug.

In the past hour, I've heard too much crying. First, after Izzy called them, my parents came, crying over my body until my pregnant mother had to be taken away, since the stress was too much. Luke still stands beside me, holding my hand between his two, quietly pleading me to come back to them. Next, Maryse and Robert were called in, Maryse screaming when she saw my still body. I heard Isabelle's sobs muffle, knowing she must have started crying into her father's chest. I could now hear Maryse rubbing circles in Jace's back. Lastly came Luke's wolf pack, along with Jordan. Maya immediately started crying, turning into what I assumed was Jordan's chest, since her cries were then muffled.

Everyone was too scared to call Simon, knowing that since he loved me as much as, or even maybe more than Jace did, and that he was my best friend for almost my entire life, that his breakdown would be too much for anyone to bear, which I thought was terrible, especially since I had told him before I left for shopping, that I would meet him at his apartment at 3 pm to help him pack and get ready to move to the Institute. Jace, realizing the same thing, luckily, piped up. "What time is it?" he asked, sitting up and laying my head in his lap. "3:30. Why?" Robert asked, looking at his watch. "Because Cla- Cla-" He couldn't say my name. I felt tears splash my face. "She told Simon that she would meet him at his apartment at 3 to help him pack. She's never late. For ANYTHING. He's probably really worried. We have to call him and tell him." I could hear the fear in his voice. Even Jace knew Simon could possibly win the Most Grief Award, and he was married to me! He pulled my phone from my pocket, being as gentle as I thought physically possible for him. He turned it on, and I could feel him get tense when he saw what was on the now shattered screen. "50 missed calls, 100 text messages." he read out. Jesus Simon! He then pulled out his own phone, dialing Simon's number. After have a ring, there was a worried Simon. "Hey Jace, where's Clary?" I felt Jace get even more tense when he heard my name. "I'm really worried! She isn't answering her phone an-" "There's been an accident. Please meet me in front of the Institute in 10 mins." Jace said, interrupting Simon's panicked rant. "I'll be there in 5." Simon answered, hanging up.

**What'd you think? I know it's kind of creepy that Jace is going to keep Clary's body in a glass case in their room, but it'll make sense once you see what I have in mind. Also, I ****understand that Jace should be grieving more for Alec, since he's his parabati, but he has no idea about Alec. Simon never got to tell him. You'll also find out how Simon knows about what happened to Alec. See ya later! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about the break, I was just feeling kind of down because my views have dropped by a lot and I just haven't had time. I got quite a few new followers in that break, which made me feel a lot better. Gosh, I love you guys! Ok, new chapter! You guys are going to get a lot of info. jam-packed into this chapter. You ready?**

**Music: Coldplay(on shuffle on my phone)**

_Flashback from Simon's point of view. _

_"Gosh, how do I tell Isabelle that I want to start a family, when I know she doesn't think she's ready?" I ask myself, walking through Central Park. I'm really worried that she won't want to. Then she'll get mad, which means a silent treatment for at least a day. I stop walking, sensing something. "50 demons, 1 Shadowhunter" my senses tell me. Gosh, that can't be good. I start running when I come up to a clearing. There, in the middle of a circle mad up of 50 demons is Alec, looking panicked. "Alec!" I shout, starting towards him, thinking that maybe, just maybe, I can quickly get run him out of the circle. He looks at me, taking me in. Suddenly, one of them pounces, pinning him to the ground. I start running toward him, but a wall of demons stand in front of me, sealing me away. The demon soon takes off, an unconscious or dead Alec in it's talons._

Clary's point of view for now on.

I wake up, still in the glass coffin. Dang, everyday I wake up hoping it was a dream. Jace, who has been sleeping next to my coffin, is there again, since I hear his breathing. It's been 3 weeks since my "death". When Simon saw me, it was the most crushing. He fell to his knees, crawling closer and closer to my body, with each step a whispered "No". When he got to my body, he grabbed my head in his arms, cradling it like a baby. He sobbed, crying "Clary, please, come back!" I was heartbreaking. He then ran out the door, and hasn't been seen since. Apparently, though, not without impregnating Izzy. I guess honeymoons must be really fertile. So she's been alone in that for that. She is pregnant with 6 kids. Six. Jesus, when my kids are born, there will be 9 little monsters crawling around. I only have 3 more weeks of pregnancy! I feel bad for Izzy. She's been coming into the room every day, asking me how my babies are, then breaking down, calling herself crazy for talking to a dead person. She sometimes asks me if whether I like Glitter or Sapphire better for a baby name. Jace wakes up. I hear him kiss the glass, then I hear the door close. Wait, I heard the door close. That means he left the room for the first time in 3 weeks. I hear his footsteps in the hallway. He finally left our room. Thank god. Suddenly, I hear footsteps creaking in the hallway. He must be coming back. I hear the door creak open, then the click of heels on the hardwood floor. It must be either Magnus or Isabelle. I feel hot air as the top of the coffin is removed. It's Magnus. He picks me up. I hear the whoosh of a portal. "I'm sorry darling." He whispers, walking through the portal.

**What did you think? Good cliff hanger eh? :) I may update tomorrow! :) until then ;)**

**~Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

ck

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Christmas was kind of chaotic. I had to babysit my little cousins most of the time, so I didn't get ANY writing time. After that it was pretty much chaos. I won't get into the deets :) I have something very important that you need to know for the story. Magnus knocked Clary out right before he walked into the portal. Sorry! I totally forgot to include that. Ok! I bet ya'll are excited to read so I'll stop talking :)**

**Music:**

**My Country/Bluegrass Band for school solo songs(yep, I'm in both a Country/Bluegrass Band and a Garage Band for school. I'm one of the 2 lead singers in each band) **

**Good Girl By: Carrie Underwood**

**Mama's Broken Heart By: Miranda Lambert**

I wake up, opening my eyes. Wait, I can open my eyes! I sit up, eager to run and tell Jace that I'm not dead, when I feel a sharp pain cut into my wrists and ankles. I look down, seeing metal cuffs cutting into my skin. I hear a noise, immediately falling flat on my back. I hear the doors on the opposite end of the room. I hear the click of familiar heels, the squeak of rusty wheels, and another unidentifiable pair of soft footsteps. "Bu-but you promised!" I hear Magnus say as he pushes the thing with squeaky wheels. "You will get what we agreed on AFTER my blushing bride awakes." I hear a cold voice say. The sound of his voice chills my veins. Jonathan. He leans down, kissing my lips. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" He says, pulling back. When I don't wake up, he gets aggravated. I hear the unsheathing of a , I hear a familiar scream. I bolt up. "ALEC!" I scream, looking over where I hear his scream coming from. I see Alec, fresh blood pouring from a cut on his forehead. He looks into my eyes, sad tears pouring from his own. "Clary, no!" He says, fighting his restraints. I see Magnus snap his fingers, Alec's body freezing. I see tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry C-C-C-Clary!" Magnus says, his neon blue mascara smearing down his face. " I-I j-just H-HAD to s-save A-Alec!" "It was all a scheme to get you here so Jonathan could kidnap you without anyone noticing." Alec says. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He says, silent tears running down his face. "Joke's on you Jonathan," I say, smiling. "And that would be?" He asks me, a look of sick pleasure on his face. "Jace made the coffin so that only himself, Magnus, and I can open it. he'll notice that I'm gone." I say, a smile on my face. "Oh but Clary, don't you think I haven't already thought of that?" Jonathan says. "I just replaced you with a happy, pregnant duplicate." He says, an evil smirk crossing his face.

**I'm back! It wasn't very good, but I'm back! I missed you :) I'll try to write tomorrow, no promises. I have my first performance :0**


End file.
